An Unneeded Test
by Shadows in your mind
Summary: In this story Train, Sven, and Eve go out on a boundy, a tao user. However when Sven and Eve are taken captive will Train make the right choice and not fight?


**Author's Note: **_This is my first story and it's not really detailed or long, but enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Black Cat or any of the characters within it._

**

* * *

An unneeded test**

In this story Sven, Train, and Eve go after a Tao users Boundy, but what surprises await them?

* * *

Train Heartnet sat on the top of the run down car, staring up at the sky, his thoughts lost. "Train. Train. Hey Train!!" Train gave a start and fell of the side of the run down bug. He looked guiltily up at his partner. "What?" he asked Sven. However before Sven could answer a young girl with very long blond hair came around the side of the car. "Train, we need to find our target." she said simply. Immediately Train's face lit up with his usual goofy smile. "Yeah come on Sven let's go." Train yelled happily. "What?! why you."Moments later the bug was making it's noisy way down the road. "Oww. You don't have to hit so hard." Train complained, feeling the bump on the side of his head. "So what's the plan anyway?" he asked in a bright voice forgetting his headache for the moment. Sven cast his partner a scathing look before turning back to the road and saying,"Danny Loose, this one won't be easy Train. Our resource say's he a Tao user." "Tao?" Eve asked from the backseat looking up from her book, Moby Dick,. "Yeah." Again he Sven cast train a look. "Does this have anything to do with Creed?" there was an expected edge to Trains question. Sven turned back to the road. "I don't know. Could be." Sven didn't need to turn again to Train to see the scowl that was stamped across his face and that dangerous look in his eye. "Do we know what power the target has?" Eve asked, always the one to keep a cool head."No, not really. In fact I'm not even sure why he's on the sweepers list either. And for such a big bounty. He still looks like just a kid." Sven remarked taking a wanted poster out of his pocket and glancing at it. He handed it to Train who took it and looked at it curiously. The kid had shaky black hair that fell into his face, partially covering his eyes. Two glowing orbs of Shimmering green. "It doesn't list any known crimes or reason for wanted capture." Train remarked. "That's what has me worried." Sven agreed. Eve said nothing.They arrived in Monroon city. A few hours later. They had a safe house in the city and went there first. Sven and Eve went one way and Train went the other in search of information. The day was bright and sunny, yet few people were about. "Is this because of Loose?" Train had to ask. The few people Train did come across when he showed the poster to, just shook their head. He was about to give up and call it a day, when a young women came up to him. "I hear your looking for someone named Danny Loose." she said straight forward and to the point. "Yeah." Train smiled at her. "I'm a sweeper." The women started at him skeptically for a minute, before saying. "Other sweepers have tried to catch him and all of them have been found dead. Killed by their own weapons, by their own hand. Leave this one alone sweeper, it's not worth the money." she warned. Train just laughed. "My partner won't like that." the women shook her head and turned walking away. But after a few steps she stopped and turned back. "If you're serious about wanting to do this...Go to the old mansion on top of Gannon hill." and then she disappeared into a moving throng of people.Train started at the spot where the women had vanished for a minute before he pulled out his cell phone. "Sven? Oh hey Princess! Where's Sveeny baby? Well tell him to meet me at Gannon hill. I just got a lead. OH and tell him he's buying tonight. And buying me four bottles of milk. Thanks Princess." Train beeped his phone off, and turned around looking up at the hill, and mansion that rose behind him."Hmm...creepy place for a kid to hang out at." he said. But then he was off.By the time Train got to the front doors of the mansion, Sven and Eve were already there, waiting for him. "Train why the hell am I the one paying for dinner, and your milk?" Sven demanded at once. Train gave a great big grin and laughter at his partner. "Because I'm the one who got the lead." Sven fumed, but Train was right, he couldn't deny it. "Sven hadn't we better get going?" Eve asked. Sven nodded and opened the door.The door creaked and the smell of must, and decay filled their nostrils. Undaunted though they entered. They found themselves immediately in a huge empty room with a marble floor. "Wow!! This place is huge." exclaimed Train, his words echoing back to him. "Cool an echo. Hellloooooooo is any body hoooooooome?" He shouted. He waited, but there was no response,...other than a loud clank as the door swung shut behind. Sven immediately ran to and wrenched at the handle. "No good. It's locked." swore.Hmm. I guess that just means that we have to find another way out." Train said lightheartedly. "Or the Princess can bust us out. Right?" he asked turning to her. She nodded. "Alright then let's go." Sven said stepping away from the door. "Where do we start this place is huge." "I think we should split up." Eve said looking up to the balcony above them. "Great Idea princess." Train cheered. Sven only shook his head at his supposed partners elation. However before they had even taken a step the room was cast into total darkness. Sven gave a yell of surprise, and Hades suddenly appeared in Trains hand."Into the darkness, how far will you go.The Nightmares that haunt your dreamsCapture you in woe. For one heart given anotherTo be spared. Unconditional sacrifice and the others will be spared."The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once. A faint light suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. Unsure of what it was, Train approached it cautiously. He gave a start to see both Sven and Eve chained helplessly to the wall. And in front of them stood...It could only be Danny Loose." he had his arms crossed and stared at Train skeptically. More pointly he stared at the gun pointed his way. "That won't against me." he said cooly. Train narrowed his eyes."Want to test it?" Danny was still studying him intently and shook his head. "I've heard of you. You're the infamous Ex Chronos eraser number 13, black cat. But more currently your Train Heartnet, Sweeper. Am I right?" Danny asked. "You seem pretty well informed. Now let them go." Train demanded. Danny Chuckled."Didn't you hear my poem. I can't do that. If you want me to release them you have to take there place." Train narrowed his eyes and pulled the hammer back on Hades. Danny shook his head. "I already warned you that your gun won't have any effect on me. One shot, that's all it'll take to miss me, and Damn them." he said. Train didn't want to risk it. Eyeing Danny harshly he dropped Hades. Danny nodded and Snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye train found himself bound to the wall. Danny standing in front of him. It was as if he had just appeared there. "What happened to Sven and Eve." Train demanded. Danny stared at him a moment later and then bust out in a huge smile, his eyes dancing. He snapped his fingers.Train could see Eve and Sven chained to the two walls opposite him. "Congratulation!! You three have passed the Sweepers honor test!!" Danny cheered pleased. He snapped his fingers again. "I'm sorry for all of this I'm a Tao user with the power of complete illusion. "I was hired by the Sweeper Monitor society to test the honor of Sweepers." He smiled into the glowering faces of Eve, Train, and Sven. "Well at least you passed. Unlike a lot of others. I hope you know that everyone in this town is a part of this act so you should understand that no one died. " His proclamation did nothing to alleviate the anger that was welled against him.Outside the mansion a Scream sounded on, and on, and on.

* * *

**End Note: **_Please Review if you like!_


End file.
